1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attachable power strip for an ironing board and more particularly pertains to a new ironing board electrical outlet attachment for a more convenient and easier way to plug in an iron.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of an attachable power strip for an ironing board is known in the prior art. More specifically, an attachable power strip for an ironing board heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,075; U.S. Pat. No. 2,449,318; U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,367; U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,701; U.S. Pat. No. 2,473,107; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,082.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new ironing board electrical outlet attachment. The inventive device includes an electrical outlet member having a box-like structure, two electrical outlets securely mounted to a wall of the box-like structure, a retractable power cord, an on/off switch mounted to the wall of the box-like structure and connected to the power cord and the electrical outlets, a light-emitting member connected to the switch and disposed about the switch, a circuit breaker interconnecting the power cord with the electrical outlets, and conductive rings interconnecting the power cord to the switch, and further includes two clamping members each having a bracket member and a threaded member for securing the bracket to the ironing board and for mounting the electrical outlet member under the ironing board.
In these respects, the ironing board electrical outlet attachment according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of a more convenient and easier way to plug in an iron.